


Orange Panties

by drowning_and_chill



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Human AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_and_chill/pseuds/drowning_and_chill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Peridot's love making session is suddenly interrupted by a text from work, asking that Peridot come in immediately and deal with a situation, but Jasper comes up with something that she knows will keep Peridot wet and craving her touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Panties

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this after chaoticaphrodisiac on Tumblr mentioned something about Peridot wearing Jasper's cum drenched panties, I couldn't resist haha  
> Enjoy!

Jasper squirmed underneath her, drool escaping her mouth and brows furrowed. She panted and whined pitifully as Peridot pressed the vibrator into Jasper's cunt over her thin orange panties, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

"You close? Come on, Jasper, come for me…" Peridot murmured, staring in-between her legs, and began running the vibrator back and forth, fabric stuck to her pussy, thanks to how wet she was. Jasper's thighs trembled as she neared her finish, her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes were focused on watching Peridot press the vibrator into her.

"P-…Peridot…" Jasper mumbled as she screwed her eyes shut. The woman's fists clutched the sheets, she was so close, all she need was a little more of a push over the edge. Peridot could almost sense it, and pinched a nipple between her fingers, which managed to do it.

Jasper came, hard. Her back arched off the bed and her thick bottom lip was snagged between her teeth. Peridot whispered sweet nothings into her skin, peppering kisses along her toned stomach and smiling with satisfaction. 

She pressed the vibrator into her groin through her orgasm, making it all the more delightful for Jasper, who's eyes rolled back in her head. Suddenly, her pussy gushed juices, which trickled down her ass and soaked into the sheets. 

Once Jasper's orgasm faded away, a calm, warm and safe feeling drifted over her, and she sighed happily. Peridot smiled warmly, and gave her cunt a lick through the thin fabric of her panties, making her gasp in surprise. Jasper chuckled huskily, sat up to pull her girlfriend in for a tight hug.

"Mm, you came all over the sheets.." Peridot mumbled into her chest. 

Jasper hummed in response, and just as Peridot was about to make a mental note to put down a towel next time, her phone vibrated across the night table, grabbing her attention. Peridot squirmed out of Jasper's arms and opened a text from work, which made her groan.

"They want me to come back to the office, something's going on and they need my help…" Peridot explained, replying to her boss.

"I didn't even get to fuck you yet. Tell him you can't make it…" Jasper suggested, grinning suggestively at her lover. Peridot rolled her eyes, a subtle blush on her cheeks.

"Jasper, he's going to pay me overtime if I go in, we could really use the extra money.." Peridot was already walking towards their closet to get dressed. She picked out her usual outfit for work. Dark dress pants and a lime green blouse, but before Peridot could pick out some new panties, she felt Jasper's large arms drape over her shoulders. The shorter of the two shuddered.

"Come on babe, aren't you horny at all?" Jasper rasped. Peridot's cheeks became beet red.

"W-what? No, I'm fine." Peridot stuttered out. Jasper chuckled in amusement, and her arms left the other's shoulders to bend over slightly behind her.

"Maybe this'll do it then." Jasper said in a hushed tone of voice, and took one of Peridot's legs, slipping her into the orange panties that she'd came in. Peridot only watched curiously as Jasper slipped her other leg in, and pulled it up to her hips. The panties were wet, and in the crotch area felt warm and gooey.

Peridot's mouth fell open in surprise and she moved her hands to take them off.

"Come on, Peri…for me?" Jasper moved to nip and kiss the delicate skin of her neck, causing the blonde to let out a shaky sigh.

"Fine…" she agreed. What was the worst that could happen, anyways? Well, for starters, the wet panties could soak the crotch of her pants as well. Peridot sighed and picked out a skirt instead, and finished getting dressed.

The short woman squirmed awkwardly in her skirt, an obvious blush across her face as she walked across the room to grab her wallet. Jasper caught her just as she reached the door. The woman was only wearing a fresh pair of panties and a rather tight tee shirt.

"I'll wait for you to come home…then we'll finish what we started…" Jasper grinned, and Peridot felt her knees weaken, but she managed to stay on her feet.

"Okay,Jasper, now let me go." Peridot pouted, but Jasper only gave her a soft kiss on the lips, making the shorter of the two smile.

"Love you." Jasper breathed.

"I love you too." She replied, and gave her one last peck on the lips before saying her last goodbyes and heading out the door. It was a long drive to the office, especially when she could feel just how hot and wet her pussy was right now. When Peridot stopped at a red light, she casually slipped a hand down and under her skirt, running a finger over the split of her labia. She shivered in delight, and found her finger to be covered in a mix of her's and Jasper's juices. Peridot's tongue darted out to lick it off, but was pulled back to the real world when the person behind her honked their horn.

The blonde sighed and drove off hastily. Soon, she pulled into the parking lot of her workplace, climbed out and locked her car. This better be good.

"Peridot! Thank God you're here…someone's hacked into our system and nobody else can manage to stop them…" Pearl explained quickly, took her hand, and lead her towards her cubicle where she usually worked during the day.

"Alright, I'll handle it..just, let me work." she said, sitting down in her chair and logging in.

"Are you sure I can't do anyth-" Pearl asked politely, but was interrupted.

"Leave me alone!" Peridot suddenly grew annoyed, and typed at lightning speed while she tried to find the problem. Pearl backed away quietly, nodding and leaving the woman to her work. Peridot usually wasn't annoyed so easily, but she was horny beyond belief, she didn't want to be here at all. The poor girl hadn't even gotten to come yet, but here she was at work.

Her mind wandered to think of Jasper's face when she came not so long ago. She was sexy as hell, and she knew it. And then she thought of how she was wearing Jasper's soiled panties, the ones she's gushed in. Peridot bit her lip as her concentration on the task at hand faded away to be replaced with thoughts of how she could maybe sneak away and rub one out while nobody was looking, or maybe even give it a try right here. She was sitting at a desk, nobody would see.

"How's it coming? Did you get them yet?" Peridot nearly jumped out of her seat, and realized that she had stopped working.

"Uhm, just about.." Peridot grinned nervously, and her boss nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you could be here to help.." he said with a smile, and then walked away.

After a few hours of tirelessly tapping away at her key board, Peridot had gotten rid of the intruder, and sat back in her chair. She noticed it was 11, and Jasper had probably went to bed by now.

"Good work, everyone, we can all get some rest now, thanks for coming in." The man announced, and then made his way to the exit. Peridot made haste, grabbing her belongings and dashing towards the elevator and out the exit. The short woman was tired, but she needed an orgasm more in this moment. It was as if it was the only thing that mattered. Of course, she wouldn't tell Jasper that, her pride wouldn't allow it.

"I'm home!" Peridot announced as she walked in the door. 

"Jasper?" She called, taking her shoes off and walking further in.

"Hey." Her girlfriend looked up from the couch, the glow of the television illuminating her in the darkness.

"Sorry I took so long. Some clod managed to get through our firewall." Peridot grumbled, and sat down beside Jasper.

"Mh, interesting. Can I fuck you now?" Jasper said in a teasing tone, and Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Jasper. Do you even listen to me somet-" Peridot was scooped up by Jasper before she could finish, and her chin was held in the other's large hand.

"Come on babe, I've been waiting since 9.." her eyes softened and Peridot's cheeks became a slight pink.

"Alright," she sighed, moving closer to Jasper's lips.

"Let's get this over with then." Peridot couldn't help the subtle smile that was tugging at her lips, and mashed them against Jasper's in a slow, tender kiss. Her girlfriend had no intent to go slow, though. She wanted to hear Peridot moan and whimper, she wanted to make her legs useless.

The larger of the two felt Peridot all over, she unbuttoned her blouse and unhooked her bra, tossing them aside as the two continued to make out. Jasper's tongue prodded at Peridot's lips, and she gladly let Jasper do as she pleased, humming in pleasure. Jasper's large thumbs skated over Peridot's sensitive nipples, causing her to let out a muffled whimper. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss, continuing to explore the blonde's mouth with her tongue. 

Peridot's back was slightly arched as she leaned in to Jasper's touch. The two broke the kiss to catch their breath, and Jasper couldn't help but notice that Peridot was slightly panting. She chuckled softly and moved her hands down to Peridot's hips.

"Stars, I can't wait to taste you…" Jasper whispered in her ear, her teeth displayed in a cocky grin before she gave Peridot's ear a tug between her teeth. The blonde shivered in response, and grew annoyed with all of Jasper's teasing.

"Then fucking do it already!" Peridot hissed, which caused Jasper to chuckle in response.

"Impatient?" She asked teasingly, causing the blonde to narrow her eyes.

"If you can't tell already, I'm literally dripping." Peridot huffed, and Jasper licked her lips.

"I guess it's time that I dig in,then." Jasper laughed, and Peridot couldn't help but chuckle as well. The larger of the two picked her girlfriend up, and then carried her towards their bedroom. It would be a lot easier to do this in the bedroom.

Once Jasper put her back down, Peridot wiggled out of her skirt, and then began to pull down the panties as well.

"Wait," Jasper interrupted, and Peridot raised an eyebrow.

"Leave them on." She suggested, and Peridot complied, tugging them back up to rest on her hips, and climbed up onto the bed. Jasper grinned with delight, and took Peridot's hips in her hands, unexpectedly laying her down on the bed so that she was on top. The woman then slowly moved down Peridot's body, not even bothering with teasing her. She was impatient herself anyways.

When Jasper's finger suddenly swiped over her soaked panties, Peridot's breath hitched,and her mouth hung open in anticipation.

"Mm.." Jasper hummed, showing Peridot just how much slick she'd collected with her finger. "you weren't kidding." Jasper grinned.

"G-…get on with it, you clod.." Peridot was blushing madly now, she couldn't even look the other in the eye. Jasper grinned, and moved the panties aside, running her rough tongue over the blonde's sensitive labia, which caused her to gasp softly. Jasper continued with broad strokes over the sensitive skin, making Peridot moan softly. 

Peridot always tasted a little tart, but Jasper would never want it any other way. She'd gotten used to it after how many times she'd eaten her out, and had grown to love her taste. Finally, her tongue delved in deeper, and Peridot cried out her lover's name in a breathy moan.

"Jasper, ohh, yes…" her mouth hung open as she gasped for air, and her eyebrows were furrowed in pleasure. The larger of the two felt arousal flood her system. Peridot's voice sounded like heaven, and she needed to hear more. Jasper rolled her tongue around the other's clit, and sucked it in-between her pillowy lips, earning her a rich, long, loud moan, and looked up just in time to see her tossing her head back as she did so.

"Your fingers, oh god, please, Jasp-..hah!" Peridot was so wet, Jasper was able to fit two fingers inside her already. Peridot keened loudly, and Jasper stooped back down to lap at her clit again as she began to thrust her fingers in and out of Peridot, picking up the pace as she went.

Peridot's eyes rolled up in her head, she couldn't take it anymore, if she didn't come now, the woman would lose her mind.

"Oh g-..hnn…Jas- coming!" Peridot cried, but that didn't stop Jasper from what she was doing, not in the least. She crooked her fingers upwards to push against that rough patch above Peridot's entrance, and not even a sound was heard from her. She continued, and as a warning, Peridot let out a loud squeal before she squirted all over Jasper's face, who happily opened her mouth and continued her actions.

"Uugh, Jaspeerr…" Peridot whined, her hands splayed over her breasts. When Jasper finally pulled away, she didn't even bother wiping her mouth off. What she did do was run her tongue over the lips, drawing in more of Peridot's juices.

"Mmm, I could eat you all night, babe." Jasper commented, Peridot only groaned in response.

"You know what? I think I will." She chuckled, and took the other in her arms to lift her up against the wall. Peridot slowly shook her head in protest.

"Wait, Jasper at least let m-hnn, ahh…hah," Peridot barely got to finish her sentence before Jasper resumed eating her out. Peridot couldn't even talk. All she could do was shake hard as Jasper held her in place.

An hour later, Jasper was still at it, and she was fingering Peridot with three fingers this time. The small girl only sat there without protest, her eyes crossed and her mouth wide open in a silent scream.

"That's it baby, one more…." Jasper whispered. Peridot could barely register anything she was saying. Jasper had successfully melted her brain and made sure her legs were useless and shaky. Peridot's hips snapped up to meet Jasper's thrusts, and she came again with a quiet whimper, the girl was absolutely spent.

"I say we call it a night, don't you?" Jasper pet Peridot's fluffy hair lovingly, and her partner looked up at her with glazed eyes, mouth slightly parted.

"Here, I'll get your p.j.'s."


End file.
